


this is ours

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Crying, Dialogue Light, Doubt, F/F, Falling In Love, Forehead Touching, Love, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Pharmercy, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Touching, Vague, Wishful Thinking, many thoughts, one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: A forgotten memory lodged deep in her mind.Or maybe it's an entirely new memory to be made.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	this is ours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am, crying, listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imhmn4r0gic
> 
> sometimes you just have to write.

Wandering eyes, wandering hands. 

Watching her, touching her. 

It makes you wonder if there's a set way this will end. Whether you two will break up tomorrow. Or a week from now. Maybe a few months. Maybe you won't break up. 

Maybe you two will get married. Maybe you two won't. 

That scares you, a little, not knowing what will happen. What will become of you or her. You aren't sure you're ready to say you love her. She doesn't pressure you to say it. Just gives your hand a reaffirming squeeze. 

She smiles. 

It scares you that if you fall in love with her, she won't be there come tomorrow. But it would scare you just as much if she was there. Maybe you aren't cut out for love.

Some people aren't. 

She tells you that it's okay. There's no rush. 

But when your hands roam her body, and your eyes meet hers,

it's hard not to want to rush. You want this moment to last forever. 

But it's frightening to know that if this were to happen, it would eventually be a forgotten memory. Her hand gently touches your face. Maybe it'd be an entirely new memory.

She feels a hand wrap around the back of her neck, pulling you in tight. Her forehead touches yours. She tells you that it's okay to cry. You never even realized that you're crying. 

You're scared. There's so many what if's that could happen. 

_What if? What if? What if? What if?_

She grounds you. Tells you that life is funny like that. Nothing set in stone, until it is. 

She tells you that these moments, these are your moments. These are her moments. You sit there, your foreheads pressed together, tears still dripping onto the bed.

You know. You know you love her. 

But you can't say it. She knows. 

Her eyes lock with yours.

"These are our moments. This is ours."


End file.
